Glen Martin
Glen Martin is Jake Martin's dad. He first makes an apperance in LoveGame, when he and Jake arrive at the Edwards's house for dinner. He is married to Helen Martin. Glen is portrayed by Graham Abbey. Character History Season 11 In LoveGame, he escorts his son Jake to Clare's house to have dinner with the Edwards women. He tells Clare that he and Jake had to move to Toronto because the contract up north was dead, and there's opportunity in the city. In Should've Said No (1), Glen runs into Clare as she walks into her house and over-hears Clare say to Alli ...Jake Martin is hotter than molten lava. He then says that Jake 'lacks his father's charm.' And Glen is amused as he watches Clare stumble over her words as she describes Jake. Glen also tells Clare that Jake is in the kitchen cleaning up since he came over to help his dad with the renovation, knowing that Clare would want to see Jake. In Should've Said No (2), when Clare and Jake get to the Edwards's house after movie night, Helen says that Jake is 'chivrious' for giving Clare a ride home, Glen appears from upstairs and claims the he 'taught Jake well.' Helen and Glen later reveal that they have been seeing each other. Clare and Jake look at each other awkward for a moment before Glen asks Jake if it's okay and Helen does the same with Clare. Clare says 'Why would it be a problem?' Though Clare and Jake continue to look at each other awkward as they process the news and take a step away from each other. In Dead and Gone (1), he tells Jake that he will need help with a job over the summer. And when Jake says that he's going to prom, Glen knows that he likes a girl and when Jake admits that there is a girl (not admitting who the girl is, however). Glen tells Jake that he and Helen are getting married. When Jake doesn't say anything, Glen says that his approval would mean a lot to him. Jake says that he is happy for his dad and Glen makes Jake promise not to tell Clare. Glen has dinner with Clare, Helen, and Jake later that night and Helen tells Clare and Jake that they're getting married. Clare then tells Glen and Helen that she and Jake have been dating. She makes it a point that she and Jake probably have been dating as long as they have. Glen and Helen are both shocked by this news. In Dead and Gone (2), Glen walks in on Jake getting ready for prom and helps Jake tie his tie. Glen asks Jake how well he knows Clare. And makes Jake think about how awkward it would be for Clare and Jake if they got more serious, then broke up and they still have to see each other every morning. In Nowhere to Run, he and Helen have their wedding in his new house (The Edwards house.) Later on in the episode, he and Helen find Jake and Clare with some of their friends in the cabin, thus caused them to cancel their honeymoon. Instead, they go antiquing, and he and Jake move in. Season 11.5: Trivia *He shares a name with a cartoon character Glenn Martin from Glenn Martin, DDS, only it is spelled differently.﻿ *He likes white meat. Relationships *Mrs. Martin (Ex-Wife) **Start Up: Prior to LoveGame (1103) **Break Up: Prior to LoveGame (1103) ***Reason: Unknown *Helen Martin (Wife) **Start Up: Between LoveGame (1103) and Should've Said No (1) (1112) Category:Degrassi Category:Parents Category:Season 11 Category:Divorce Category:Recurring Characters Category:Marriage Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Family Issues Category:Male Characters Category:Characters